


Miss Amnesiac

by SpnIsBae666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:25:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpnIsBae666/pseuds/SpnIsBae666
Summary: Years after Megs death, Crowley, of all people, manages to somehow bump into her. He is confused to find the demon alive but even more confused when she treats him sorta nicely and majorly different from the way she used to during their past encounters. He discovers that she has no memories of her life as a demon. In fact, the only memories she has are all after the day she had woken up in the hospital, which was several days after Crowley had killed her. Intrigued, Crowley attempts to get close to her for the sole purpose of finding out how in the hell she was brought back to life. After awhile, however, he becomes distracted by her and comes to realize that Meg, when not trying to kill him, is actually a very interesting woman.





	

Several years had passed since that cold day in March. The day he found himself pinned up against his favorite chew toy, trying to get through her to get to the bigger task at hand. Finding that angel tablet. That’s all that mattered. With Timon and Pumbaa planing on shutting the gates of hell, he needed a threat to hold against them in attempts to stop their quest. 

He tried explaining this to the bleach blond demon that stood in his way, Meg was her name, but she didn’t seem to care. She was hell-bent on killing him, and she had been for years. Once Crowley realized he couldn’t reason with her, he found no other option but to kill her, and that he did. 

He stared into the features of her vessels face as he watch the bright orange sparks fade away just like the demon inside. He pulled out the angel blade he had easily planted in her abdomen and watched the empty vessel fall to the ground.

Since then, he, to be totally honest, hadn’t even given a thought about the demon. He had other things to be worrying about since the Winchesters seemed to always be causing trouble. He actually wondered quiet a few times if it were possible to baby proof everything around those two so that they could stop fucking everything up. 

At this moment he found himself caught up in another one of the Winchesters damn problems. Dean needed Crowley’s help to find Death. Something about saving his brother or what not. This was strange to him at the time because this was one of those rare moments were both Sam and Dean weren’t dying for once. Someone aught to give them a gold star for that. Or perhaps a little coin that says ‘One Month Gone Without Dying’. Crowley chuckled a little at that thought.

“He’s in there,” Crowley said. Pointing at a famous pizza place in Brooklyn, New York. 

“Of course he is,” Dean replied and got out of the Impala. He bent down and knocked on the window as he turned his head to face inside the car, “Are you com-”

Crowley simple teleported behind him and ignored the car door. “and possible get pizza grease all over my suit?” Dean jumped, a little startled at Crowley’s sudden position change and turned around to face him. “Please.” 

“Well don’t think I’m gonna let you leave me here alone,” Dean replied, rolling his eyes and walking along side with Crowley towards the pizza place. “You are gonna wait out here till I’m done, got it?” Dean stated.

Crowley just rolled his eyes and watched a few people pass by, “Fine, but don’t take to long, squirrel or I’ll ditch you like an ugly prom date.” 

He watched Dean walk into the establishment which appeared to be empty. Most likely Deaths doing but Crowley knew better then to poke his noise in Deaths affairs. So instead he sat down on a bench and waited for Dean to get done with his meeting. He had to admit that waiting was definitely not one of his virtues in life. He fiddled with his thumbs till he couldn’t take it anymore. He stood up from the bench and decided to go for a little walk. Maybe strike a deal here and there so it could feel that he was still the King of Hell instead of solely helping the Winchesters. 

He bumped into this man and smooth talked his way into getting him to just consider selling his soul for, in the case of this particular man, his ex wife back. The man was rubbing his wedding finger were there was a white line instead of a ring. “So If I say yes, I will get my wife back, and this will only cost my soul?”

“Yes, that’s all in the contract. For ten whole years you can have your probably beautiful wife back and you two will live happily ever after, during that time at least. So, Mr. Right, do you say yes to the dress?” He grinned at his joke but kept it professional as the man seemed to him to be making a decision. 

“I uh-” the man said. He was looking down to the ground and was really considering this.

“I’m a very busy man you know and I don’t have all day,” Crowley said a little impatiently.

“I uh…. yes. I want to make that deal,” the man answered with a weak smile.

“Alright, just to let you know, the deal is sealed with a kiss on the lips, “ Crowley said as he watch the man expression become confused. “Don’t worry, darling, I’m an excellent kisser.” Crowley teased before grabbed the back of the mans neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

As they kissed, Crowley opened his eyes for a split second and got a glimpse of someone on the other side of the road, walking on the side walk. Something intrigued him about this and he hurried up with the kiss and pulled back. “As I said before busy man, Ill give you a better kiss another time if you’d like~” Crowley teased the man again. The man was virtually speechless as Crowley disappeared from his sights.

Crowley then reappeared on the opposite side of the road in one of the alley ways as to not draw attention to himself. He followed a young woman with long wavy brown hair. He was behind her so he could see she was wearing light grey boots, jeans and a black leather jacket. He watched as she reached a cross walk. This cause him to stop as well, not wanting to get to close. She pressed the button for the crossing the turned her head to side, revealing half of her face to Crowley.

“That cant be.” Crowley was confused as he stared at the woman. Curiosity was starting to eat at him as he made a few more steps towards her. 

He never made it however because he felt a firm hand grab his upper arm. “And where do you think you’re going?” A husky voice said.

Crowley knew the voice belonged to Dean but for a second he wasn’t paying attention to that. He snapped back into focus and turned to look at Dean for a second then back towards the woman who was now lost in the crowd of people crossing the street. ‘I’m mistaken, that couldn’t have been…..’ Crowley thought to himself. 

“Huh, what’s got the King of Hell paler then Betty White?” He asked in a sarcastic manor, not sounding like he cared to much. 

Crowley didn’t know too much at this moment, so letting Dean know what he was actually thinking at this moment probably wouldn’t be the best thing. “Oh you see I was picturing you having sex, its not the prettiest thing to think about. By that I mean your partner, you on the other hand.” He teased with a smirk which only grew larger when Dean looked to be 100% done with his crap. “Now are we done, darling, I have better more important things to do then run errands with you, Gretal.” 

“Fine, we are done for now. Keep your phone on though in case I need you, if not Ill summon you instead into a devils trap, you got it?” Dean threatened. 

“Yes yes, luv, I understand,” Crowley said. He waved his hand at Dean to shew him away. He wasn’t really paying attention to him and before Dean could reply, Crowley disappeared. 

Crowley reappeared on the side walk the woman was walking on. He started to look around as he walked down the path. It was strange to him, he could feel a very faint demon presence but not what It was suppose to be. It felt different, weak even. He focused all of his attention on this sensation. If he got distracted in the slightest, he was afraid he might accidentally loose the trail he was following. 

He followed the path till he reached a mall. It was decently size and made out of various shades of faded bricks. Indicating to him that the building was pretty old. Plus the peculiar mold like smell he got near the building only confirmed this. 

Although it sorta pained him, he walked into the front door and was ambushed by a gush of warm air. He blinked a few times then shrugged it off as he quickly walked towards a tall round pillar that had a map of the place posted around it. The mall wasn’t to big, just about 50 stores shared between two floors. He had been in the malls of China which has more than 1000 stores so obviously this was nothing for him. 

He felt the presence getting more faint which indicated to him he should spend less time on the maps and more time following. 

He followed it to the smack dab middle of the mall. He spun his head in a circle real quick when he finally lost the feeling. There were a few stores and a food court in sight where he was. After letting the strong smell of deep friend, probably everything he noted, suffocate him, he decided he was mistaken and turned to leave.

“Ouf~” he grunted as he ran into something. He looked at the ground and saw a woman sitting on her butt now. “Watch the suit….” he said sourly. He wasn’t a complete dick so he extended his hand down to the woman. 

She brushed her hair out of her face and huffed up at him, “Oh I’m so sorry about your suit, I’m fine by the way. Thanks for asking.” She said sarcastically as she took his hand anyways but his expression had totally changed.

He stared at her wide eyed as he helped her off the floor. “Meg….?” He asked, not really sure what to think. Especially since the demon presence that was inside her was so small he could barely even notice it was there. It was a small black spot on an otherwise pure soul. 

She was staring too. “ Uh… Do I know you?” She asked, brushing her long dark hair behind her ear. He followed her hand movement with his eyes. Her hand went behind her ear then held the hair in front of her chest. 

He shook his head and pointed at her chest, “no, uh your name is on your name tag, Ms. Doe?” He questioned. The last name she usually went with was Masters because of her previous vessel. He also noted what her shirt was since he couldn’t see it earlier. It was a dark purple scrub shirt from what he could tell. Along with a string that went around her neck, but her shirt was covering the necklace so he couldn’t see what it was. 

“Just call me Meg, I don’t really like Doe but that was the one that I just went with,” she shrugged. 

‘just went with?’ he thought. That sounded like she choice herself and wasn’t born with it. This thought only made him think to much into it. He subtly went for his angel blade but didn’t pull it out. “Went with? What do you mean by that?” 

“I uh,” she sighed. “Well when hospitals pick up people without IDs they typically call them John or Jane Doe. The nurse that spent his time with me and taking care of me. He said I didn’t look like a Jane so after awhile of name talking I took the name Meg because I don’t know, I just sorta liked it. So thus, “ she gestured to her name tag. “Meg Doe. I’ve told that story so many times in the past three years, and before you start bombarding me with questions, I’m gonna say now that I’d prefer not to talk about it with someone I just bumped into.”

He nodded. He could accept that. The story suggested she went to the hospital some time after he had killed her; or at least thought he had killed her. The way she kept staring at him though was making him a little uneasy and unsure of what to think. 

“I’m sorry, I must be having deja vu or something because you look oddly familiar.” She asked, raising her eyebrow and tilting her head as she waited for an answer or a response really. 

“Oh?” He asked, gripping the angel blade tighter. They were in public, he was sure he could get away with finishing what he had started but he didn’t need the attention. He was lost in these thoughts for a moment before he realized she was talking again.

“Yeah! I walked past you and your boyfriend on the side walk. I mean, I’m totally not judging and all but didn’t school ever teach you that PDA is not okay?”

For some reason he actually chuckled a little at that, “Jealous~?” He teased.

“Oh yeah!” She nodded sarcastically and squinted her eyebrows a little with a small smile. 

He shook his head, “to answer the question you didn’t ask, no that guy wasn’t my boyfriend. We were simply filling the terms of a….. of a bet. My friend, bestie actually, didn’t think I could kiss a random stranger so I did. Although I wouldn’t be surprised if I was in that guys dream tonight. Also, you learned that in school?” 

“No, from a colleague but still!” She retorted then gave a short laugh. “You are very egotistic, and you have the suit to match.” She said jokingly.

“Hmm,” he replied. He started to think about things, like really think. From what he could understand Meg didn’t seem to remember him at all. He knew that was probably a good thing because them she wouldn’t try to enlist Sam and Dean to help her kill him again. Then again she seemed, nicer in a sense. His curiosity was surly eating at him because when he killed someone, he made sure that they stay that way. So the fact that Meg was still alive sorta made him wonder. Some how, she was back from the dead and maybe, deep deep down, she knows how she was brought back. That info would be very very useful for him if her ever found himself in such a situation. Or he could use it for more advanced torture. Kill the demon, bring them back so he could toy with them again and repeat. He grinned at these thought and then thought of a plan. 

He knew he would have to befriend Meg if he wanted her to share anything about what she remembers. He had used this before on a friend of the Winchesters, Jody Mills. So he smiled at Meg and then looked her up and down, doing it slowly so she could see it. “We didn’t really start very nicely so why don’t you let me make it up to you. Are you free right now?”

She was blushing a little. She grabbed her phone and looked at the time, “shit, my break ends in five minutes and if I don’t leave right now I’m gonna be late. Sorry. Maybe another time?” 

She started to walk towards the door hurriedly and he followed next to her. “Well of course, may I see you phone to put my number in?” 

“Yeah of course,” she said. She gave him her phone and he pulled up a new contact. “I just now realized that I didn’t catch you name. I think I should probably know that by now.” She said jokingly. 

“Most call me Cro— er Fergus,” he said. He put that name in the contact info then typed 666 in the number thing. He then realized that she might think that was weird or that he was pulling a prank on her so he deleted that number and put in the number of a phone that he had but rarely used. He used it to prank call Moose but after awhile Moose learned to just block the number entirely. He finished putting in his info before handing her the phone again. “But you can call me anytime.” 

She chuckle, “Smooth.” Her phone lit up from a text from her phone. “Shit, bye bye break, gotta go now. Ill text you when my shifts over?” 

“That sounds wonderful,” he said with a fake smile. He watched her start running in the direction of her work. She maneuvered around the bystanders and objects with ease. 

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was sorta indifferent about Meg at this moment. Only wanting to get close to her to find out what she may or may not know. HE could just torture the information out of her but something told him that she wouldn’t share that much of he did that. Plus the information he wanted could potentially be in her subconscious so torturing her wouldn’t reveal anything hidden in the depths of her mind. 

He shrugged and disappeared back to hell. He kept this information to him self. He didn’t need hell finding out the Meg was somehow still alive. They might question his skills of killing his enemies. Of course, he could easily just kill the demons who thought that. Also, he didn’t need them knowing because they might try to torture the information out of her. That would just ruin everything and he couldn’t have that. He certainly didn’t need those three finding out either. So it was best to keep quiet and hope that this little, quest of his wouldn’t take too long.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'I'm gonna be late,' She thought to herself as she ran to the hospital in which she worked. She zipped past people on the side walk, even accidentally bumping into this kid which made her stop and apologize, mainly so the mother wouldn't go off on her. Once she did that, she returned to her past pace down the side walk.

She eventually got to the hospital she worked in and she hurried up stairs to her locker to change back into the rest of her scrubs. As she was changing, her friend was sitting in the room changing as well and getting ready to go about their day of work. "So how bad is it, Marko?" Meg asked, slipping of her pants and dancing practically into her scrubs.

"Really bad, Meg." Mark replied. Mark was the head trauma doctor on staff, and her best friend. She was just a measly nurse but that never bothered her. She was actually proud to be a nurse. Hell, the world needs more nurses or at least for them to get paid more because they go through so much shit. They're important. Meg was thankful that she had instinct when it comes to being a nurse. Mark always theorized that she might have been a nurse or a caretaker before and that's why she had such a good hand for it. "Five car pile up, and one of the passengers was pregnant with triplets."

"Shit, today's gonna suck isn't it?" She signed. The put her normal clothing in the small blue locked and shut it. She them remember the guy with the cute accent she had ran into at the mall but she figured now wasn't the best time to mention that to Mark. Of course, they shared everything together but considering what was about to go on she figured she might as well keep it secret because why would she......

"So who is he?" Mark asked. He was staring at her with an intrigued look. His eyes drifting from her to his pager every so often. Dressed in the appropriate attire, he was now leaning against the lockers. He actually looked very very nice. He had done a tour in the navy so he was pretty fit and tone. His shaggy dirty-blond hair and deep green eyes only added to his charm. He gave her a teasing smile before pouting. "Oh come on, tell me! Before the chaos starts. Please?" 

She sometimes hated the fact that Mark had the best puppy dog face. She sighed, "it's nothing. I just bumped into this guy at the mall, he had a cute accent and he offered to 'make it up to me.' We literally bumped into each other so he gave me his number and that was about it. I said I would text after my shift for him to make it up to me."

"Why do I sense theirs a butt coming?" Mark asked.

"Well, I don't if I'm ready to date or whatever this is, yet." She frowned and looked towards the ground. 

"Come on, Meg, it's been three years, you can date you know." He reminded her.

"Oh yeah, I grew up with three sisters how about you Meg, did you have any siblings? Where did you go to high school?" She said in a defensive bitchy tone. She hadn't dated in awhile, actually as far as she knew, she might have never dated anyone. She didn't want to date anyone because she always felt it would be one sided when it came to sharing things about their pasts. Plus, she always hoped that her memory would come back. The psychologist she was forced to see the first couple months after she woke up said that there was always a chance that she could remember. So she was waiting for that day before she did anything drastic like dating. Why date and get to know someone else when you didn't even know yourself.

"You're gonna have to date sooner or later, Meg. So why don't you just get your feet wet with this guy? One date doesn't mean you're dating you know." He shrugged and before she could say anything back, his pager started ringing like crazy. "Crap, guess the fun starts now." He frowned and went to the door. He stopped in the doorway and looked at Meg. "I know you're afraid, Meg, but theirs nothing to be scared of."

"I'm not 'afraid'," Meg replied.

"Right," he said in a tone that he was implying something else. He ran out of the room. 

Meg sat down for a moment. "I'm not," she said. If she was replying to Mark or herself she wasn't quiet sure. She grabbed her phone and looked at the contact information for Fergus. She opened a message and just stared at it for several moments before her own pager started to go off, indicating that she had to leave. She put her phone in her locker and shut it. "You're pathetic, Meg." 

Downstairs was a chaotic disaster. Gurneys with injured people were flying past her left and right. The groans of the people in pain and the beeping of the machines filled the noise. Plus the shouting of the doctors and nurses trying their best to save everyone's lives. 

She felt a strong grip on her shoulders. Someone yanked and spun her around to face them. When she could see the person it was a male. His clothing was blood but there was no extreme external trauma. Just a gash on his forehead. "Sir, you need to sit down. Please come this way and sit down." 

Meg tried to take him to a near by bed to lay on and examine him but he was stronger then her so he held her upper arm, keeping her in place. "I'm looking for my wife, please, you gotta help me find her. She's 8 months pregnant and I just, please help me find her. She means the world to me."

"Yes yes of course, but you need to sit down, alright?" He nodded and allowed her to take him to a bed. She laid him down. "Okay sir, whats your wife's name so I can find her for you." 

"Her name is Sarah O'Connell. Please find my wife!" He demanded. She nodded and she walked a few steps and asked one of her fellow colleges about the pregnant woman. She was informed that she was in surgery. So she relayed this information back to the husband. He tried to get up, thinking he could go to his wife but she and a few others quickly stopped him.

"You need to stay still sir, until we are done examining you." one of Megs colleagues said. 

Meg left the man in the hands of someone else and went some where else she was needed. She spent most of her time with the two drunk teenagers who had been responsible for the crash in the first place. It was only like 3 p.m. which was pretty early to be getting drunk on a Monday of all days. The kids showed no remorse for what they had done, not a single tear was shed when they found out that one of the people in the accident had died. These two kids were, awful horrible human beings and she wondered what has to happen to someone for them to become so cold that they could care less that they killed someone. 'maybe it's not their first,' she thought. It was a dark thought but it didn't bother her as much as them not caring had. 

The rest of her shift was pretty chaotic. She found herself sitting on one of the benches in the locker room, her head resting in her hands as she took deep relaxing breaths from the day she had. The job was certainly a stressful one compared to being a janitor or something. She listened to the young ambitious interns talk about how awesome their first day was. 

"17," Meg said to them but didn't turn to look at any of them. They all looked at her, as if now just noticing that she was their. "17 people got into a horrible accident, 3 of which we lost, and you're all sitting her bragging about how 'awesome' your first day was?" She watched in the corner of her eyes as they all shifted their wait and some rubbed the back of their necks, indicating to her that they hadn't even thought about that until she had so nicely pointed it out. She stood up and turned to look at all of them. "Listen, this is the start of a very very long career path for you all. Some of you probably wont be able to last the year?" She paused for a moment to let them think. "Because you'll take the job too seriously and let the deaths eat away at you. Or you won't take it seriously enough and forget that these are real people that you are operating on. Not the cadavers your use to. These have families, loved ones they'll be leaving behind. So go ahead and think that your day was awesome, but also remember that the people you treat are human. Just like you and just like me. You understand?"

"Yes Ma'am," one of them said. 

"Good," she said. She let the awkward silence stay for a few moments before she decided to share. "My first day was actually pretty chaotic as well, of course not a car pile up. But it was pretty intense. The hospital I was working at had just gotten a new security system. So half way through the day it malfunctioned and the sections of the hospital were locked. I was with a higher ranking nurse and we were pushing a gunshot patient to where he was suppose to be. The bullet started to cause complications so I ended up fishing it out and saving his life. Which, you may think that's nothing to you hot shot doctors and surgeons but it was pretty intense." She smiled and the other interns looked amazed. They smiled at her and started to bombard her with a bunch of questions.

"Don't you guys have rounds to be attending too?" Mark said. Every one nodded and started to shuffle out of the room and return to what they were doing. Mark went over and sat next to Meg. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into him. Resting her head on his shoulder as he rubbed the other one. "How was your day?"

"Long, like always." She was in her normal attire again and her phone was in her pocket. "How about you, is you shift over to or are you on call tonight?"

"Sorry sweetie but I'm on call tonight. Ill probably try to crash in one of the on call rooms," he shrugged and gave her a soothing squeeze. "So have you thought about what your gonna go about the guy you met at the mall? Are you gonna give him a chance to make it up to you or pretend you never met him?" She grabbed her phone and opened up messages with Fergus again and just sorta stared at it. "If you decided to do it, just to let you know but if he is a butt I'll beat him up for you okay?" He said in a joking manner in attempts to make her take the situation.

She chuckled at that and sat up. She then typed out a message. 

~Hey Fergus, this is Meg. You met me today at the mall, hope you haven't forgotten already or I'll have to run into you again to make it more memorable. Anyways, my shift just ended so I was wondering what you had in mind for that "making it up to me" thing. 

Before she could talk her self out of it, she closed her eyes, buried her face in Marks shoulder and pressed send. "Atta girl, Meg." He smiled and kissed the top of her head. 'You can do this..... you can, can you?'


End file.
